Deputy
A deputy is a warrior who is second in command to the leader, helping him or her in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death or retirement. Also, when the leader is sick, the deputy will replace them until they recover and they will take their place at Gatherings if needed. Appointment The leader of a Clan must decide on a new deputy before midnight, on the night that the old deputy has either died or become leader, and also must state his or her name before the body of the old deputy (if the previous deputy was deceased- if not, they say the new deputy's name before Fading Mirror) so the spirit of the old deputy or just the regular spirits will hear and approve the leader's choice of the new deputy. One exception to this rule is Thistlefang, as Maplestar did not follow through with the ceremony right away. This lead to widespread rumours that Thistlefang was unfit to be deputy. When the leader dies or retires, the current deputy will become the new leader, unless a rebellion starts, or the leader changes the deputy before death. A warrior may not become deputy unless he or she has mentored at least one apprentice. This was added to the clan code after (Name) of LeafClan was appointed deputy under (Name). However, he was convinced he was the wrong person and (Name) suggested that he should mentor an apprentice to get used to giving orders and having authority. He later proposed this to add to the code and the rest of the Clans gave their agreement. Retirement A deputy can resign from their position if he or she wishes to do so, for instance to retire as an elder (depending on age). They can also be deposed by the leader if considered unfit for the position (like Name deposing Name in Generation when he died). In either of the cases, a new deputy will be named before moonhigh. A deputy can also be banished (example: Blackberry in Pebblepool's Prophecy). Deputy Ceremony Usually, when a leader appoints a new deputy, it is because of the death of their previous deputy. If this is the case, this is how the ceremony words usually go: Leader: "I say these words before the body of (name of former deputy), that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of (name of clan) will be (warrior's name)!" Tasks Tasks of a Clan deputy include: *Assisting the leader in their tasks; they are a sort of "leader apprentice" *Assigning border patrols, listening to their reports and assigning hunting patrols *Organizing warrior trainings to keep up their skills *Making reports to the Clan leader *Substitute for the Clan leader on Gatherings and in battles if they are unavailable *As a deputy is also a warrior, they are expected to carry out warrior tasks as well (patrolling, hunting, mentoring etc.). They do not have a den of their own, but sleep with the other warriors. If the deputy is unavailable for a span of time, the senior warriors will distribute the deputy's tasks between them (like Shattergrace of BeastClan did during the First Generation and the start of the Second Generation). List of Deputies by Clan BeastClan Almaria LeafClan FeatherClan MoonClan See also *List of Deputies *Deputy Ceremony Category:All Pages Category:Clan Hierarchy